1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction device such as a check processing system that performs multiple processes such as magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) processing, printing information on the check, and scanning the printed side of the check, and to a control method for the multifunction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Checks are commonly used to pay for retail purchases and to settle business transactions. The checking account number and bank routing information is printed on the face of the check using magnetic ink, and can be used to determine whether or not the check is valid.
After the validity of a check received at the checkout counter in a retail store is confirmed, the verification number and other endorsement information is printed on the back of the check (referred to as endorsement printing below). The payee and amount information are typically handwritten by the payer (account owner) on the front of the check, but checkout terminals equipped with printers capable of printing this information are becoming increasingly common.
After a check is processed at the store it is typically delivered to the bank or other financial institution on which it was drawn for final settlement. The settlement process can, however, be made more efficient by electronically sending the transaction content and an image of the printed check captured with a scanner directly to the financial institution, instead of sending the physical check.
If scanning the check and transmitting the transaction content and scanned image are done using one or more devices separate from that used for such conventional processes as MICR reading and printing the check, operation becomes unnecessarily complicated for the operator, more time is needed to process each check, and additional space must be found to install the separate devices.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a multifunction device and control method that can lighten the burden on the operator and shorten check processing time by performing as a single continuous check processing operation steps from capturing the MICR data to scanning the printed check.
A multifunction device according to the present invention achieving these and other objects has a transportation path for guiding a print medium, a magnetic head positioned along the transportation path for reading magnetic ink characters prerecorded on the print medium, a first print head positioned along the transportation path for printing on a first side of the print medium, a second print head positioned along the transportation path for printing on a second side of the print medium, and a scanner head positioned along the transportation path for scanning either the first or second side of the print medium.
This multifunction device preferably also has an insertion opening formed at one end of the transportation path for inserting the print medium, and an exit opening formed at the other end of the transportation path for ejecting the print medium. The magnetic head in this case is positioned on the insertion opening side of the first and second print heads, and the scanner head is positioned on the exit opening side of the first and second print heads. When thus comprised, the magnetic ink character reading process can be run while the print medium inserted from the insertion open is transported into the multifunction device, and the print medium can be scanned with the scanner head while ejecting the print medium from the multifunction device. A short transportation path can therefore be used, reducing the size of the multifunction device and shortening the processing time.
Further preferably, the insertion opening is horizontally oriented so that the print medium can be inserted substantially horizontally, and the exit opening is vertically oriented so that the print medium can be ejected substantially vertically. Compared with a configuration having a straight transportation path, this configuration enables the size of the multifunction device to be reduced, and the print medium can be held in the vertical end of the transportation path after processing the print medium is finished.
Yet further preferably, the multifunction device also has a pressure feed roller positioned opposite the scanner head for transporting while pressing the print medium against the scanner head, and a roller retraction mechanism for retracting the pressure feed roller from the scanner head to open the transportation path. By thus retracting the pressure feed roller from the transportation path when not scanning, catching the print medium by the pressure feed roller is avoided, and paper jams and skips in the feed pitch can be prevented.
Yet further preferably, the multifunction device also has a first process control unit for scanning and then ejecting the print medium, a second process control unit for ejecting the print medium without scanning, and a process selection unit for selecting either the first or second process control unit. This configuration enables the print medium to be selectively scanned in accordance with the type of print media and customer desires while being able to continuously run a series of multiple processes including scanning.
A multifunction device control method according to the present invention achieving the above objects is a method for controlling a multifunction device as described above by reading the magnetic ink characters with the magnetic head while transporting the print medium inserted from the insertion opening toward the exit opening, transporting the print medium to a first print head printing starting position after reading the magnetic ink characters, printing on the first side of the print medium using the first print head while transporting the print medium in a direction along the transportation path, transporting the print medium to a second print head printing start position after finishing printing with the first print head, printing on the second side of the print medium using the second print head while transporting the print medium in a direction along the transportation path, transporting the print medium to a scanning start position, for scanning by the scanner head after finishing printing with the second print head, and scanning either the first or second side of the print medium with the scanner head while transporting the print medium toward the exit opening.
The print medium is preferably transported toward the insertion opening in this control method in the step of printing with the first print head or in the step of printing with the second print head. This enables a series of processes to be run while transporting the print medium bi-directionally in the transportation path, thereby enabling the transportation path to be shortened and the size of the multifunction device to be reduced.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.